


Fade

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Poetry, dark 80 feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: I know now. Guess it's time for goodbye.
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Kudos: 1
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Fade

What do I think of when I think of you?

I now know your voice, your anger, your sorrow.

Every unspoken wish and selfish desire

But also, a mentor, a brother, a friend

I know now to reach out and those things will be there

But the quiet sorrow and anger shall be listened to

Because it is me, all along

**Author's Note:**

> I LIIIIIIIIIVE. Also man Dark Knight 80 is emotions.


End file.
